


You Think I’ll be good enough || Decker ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reader is a human, Romantic Fluff, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, reader has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Decker was lucky to have you by his side.
Relationships: Decker (Love Death + Robots)/Reader, Decker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You Think I’ll be good enough || Decker ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used  
> 12:”I dunno if I’ll be a good Dad.”  
> “You’re going to be an amazing dad!”
> 
> 15: “I’d be fine if I had three bowls of ice cream with diced bananas and sprinkles and a scoop of nutella and three potato chips and-”
> 
> 21:“I will always protect you.You can do this.”
> 
> 11\. “This kid is gonna have a better childhood than I did.”
> 
> 9\. “One little shoe. Two little shoes. Already to go out.”
> 
> 11\. “I want another baby.”

When you first said yes to when he asked you out the man thought it was to good to be true. Sobieski teased the hell out of him and if the man was honest he just thought he was dreaming. Why would someone like you, a pretty little nurse ever say yes to him, a mutt...a werewolf that nobody seemed to care about.

But you did care about him, because one date lead into two, then it became a month which turned into a year which then lead to him asking you to marry him. The only person who showed up was his side of the family, Sobieski and your sister. It hurt more than he’d like to admit, though you said you didn’t care part of him didn’t believe you. How could you not care that your own family didn’t even show up to your wedding? Though you just laughed and shook your head giving him that pretty little smile of yours.

“I don’t want a bunch of Xenophobes at my wedding Decker....I didn’t even invite them.”

You then laughed and pulled him in for a dance, he really was lucky to have found someone like you.

* * *

When Decker got back from the war, from killing his own kind, he never told you what happened, never told you about Sobieski’s death. It would be to real and right now he just wanted to believe it never happened. So when you told him, rather excitedly that you were pregnant it gave him something to focus on.

He...he was going to be a father, wetting his lips he had to force a smile on his face. His large hands taking your small ones in his grasp, he honestly should have known better, he should have been able to smell the change in you but he to busy worrying about himself than his own problems. 

“Oh haha, I had a feeling that you were.” Giving you the best smile he could he then ran his fingers down your cheek. “You can’t just have all that sex and not get knocked up.” He joked.

“Ugh! you’re such a perv.

“A pervert that you love.” Decker joked though you let out your own laugh tugging him in for a kiss. 

“True.”

Letting out a yawn you then grabbed his hand tugging him to the bedroom. “Lets get some sleep.”

“I won’t complain about that.”

* * *

Watching your belly grow with his child was something that he loved seeing. It was beautiful maybe a little hot too but he’d keep that to himself. Though he couldn’t help but feel scared over this. What if you died during child birth? what if his child hated him.

” **I dunno if I’ll be a good Dad.** ” He said it out of the blue, his hand resting on your belly. While you may have been paying attention to the movie his mind was miles away.

Sighing he paused the movie then turned to face you, sinking his teeth into his lower lip he then cleared out his throat.

“I don’t think I’ll be a good father Brooke”

“What!” Scowling, you were even more scary than his mother with that look you were giving him right now and he was positive he would have been dead due to your sharp glare.

“ **You’re going to be an amazing dad!** ” Grasping his chin your forced the man to look into your eyes. “Got it?...now let me hear you say it.”

“I’m gonna be an amazing dad.”

Smiling you then dropped your hand from his face then adjusted your body so that you were resting your head on his chest. “Good.”

* * *

Sighing you ran your hand over your growing belly, while you already loved this child you hated how your emotions were all over the place. While Decker did his best to suit your needs their was only so much the man could do and right now he was getting some much needed rest before his shift at the police station started, your sister’s husband managing to get him a job in his unit though once a food craving hit you, it was hard to ignore.

“Decker.”

“Hmm?”

“I know you’re sleeping right now but...I’m really really hungry.”

Holding back a yawn, the mans eyes flashed a molten gold. The wolf inside of him willing to do anything for its mate made him more alert. “Alright...hmm what do you...uh does the baby want.” Decker asked as his hand brushed your belly, the baby kicking where ever he moved his hand.

**“I’d be fine if I had three bowls of ice cream with diced bananas and sprinkles and a scoop of nutella and three potato chips and-“**

“Alright...alright I got it.”

Giving you a small kiss he then slipped from the bed then exited the room, he’d do anything for you.

Rushing you to the hospital was one thing, though snapping at any Doctors that came near you was a whole another thing. He didn’t like the question’s they were asking you, he wanted your OBGYN to come since it was her thats been helping you along with this pregnancy.

“She’s not some fucking test subject! get my wife’s fucking doctor.” Decker snapped though he didn’t mind that a growl slipped out. Just because she was another one of the few woman who were giving birth to a child that had a Werewolf for a father didn’t mean they got the right to poke and prod at you. Your life and the life of your unborn child were on the line though he relaxed once he saw the familiar face of your doctor rush you both to the birthing room.

Flinching the man did his best to ignore your screams as he held onto your head. 

“ **I will always protect you.You can do this.** ” Pressing a kiss to the side of your head he did his best to whisper encouraging words to you just praying that you’ll be alright.

After a long night of labor, a very tired you and a very excited Decker where now holding your little girl. Giving him a tired smile the man pressed another kiss to the side of your head.

“You did good beautiful.”

“Hmm when do I get to see her shift?” you mumbled out feeling rather drained.

“Oh...not for a few years, I’ll be their for her when it happens....she won’t be alone.” he muttered, his finger gliding down her cheek. “ **This kid is gonna have a better childhood than I did**.”

* * *

It’s been four years since you gave birth to a little girl, the little girl that was gonna be going to her first change which is why Decker offered to take her out to the cabin. He could help but chuckle when you told the man that you were going with the two.

“Like hell I’m going to miss my little girls first change....I may not be a werewolf but I’m still going.”

And he wasn’t going to argue with that.

So once everything was packed in the car Decker made his way back into the house, sniffing the air the man knew that you must be finishing up for your shower. Taking another inhale he then found out that his little girl was sitting on the bed, using her crayon to scribble over the coloring book.

Chuckling Decker picked up the small shoes that where on the ground. “Ready for tonight pup.”

“Daddy!.” Curls bouncing, the little girl jumped up on the bed then launched herself at her father, giggling she nodded her head quickly. 

“I get to be like daddy tonight!.”

“That’s right pumpkin, now lets get your shoes on.” Smiling he sat his daughter on the bed, she giggled as eagerly waited for her face to put her shoes on.

**“One little shoe. Two little shoes. Already to go out.”** Grinning he tied the laces as he then caught her once she jumped into his arms just as you walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

Walking to the car, Decker locked the door then buckled your little on in the car seat.

Smiling you wrapped your arms around Decker’s waist before he could walk over to the drives side.

“ **I want another baby.”** Humming you placed a kiss against his jaw ,grinning feeling the man’s chest rumble.

“You sure? tonight is the full moon?”

Pulling back you then gave him a wink. “Why do you think I asked.” waving him off you then slipped into the passenger seat.

Doing the best to calm his own thundering heart beat, Decker felt a smirk tug at his lips, this was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
